Prototype
by zhakeena
Summary: Songfic, featuring Outkast's "Prototype". A view of Sora and Kairi's past. Please read, and prove to me that this story is crap, like I've been telling myself regretfully for quite some time now. Baaah.


**Prototype**

By: zhakeena / Spare Change

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square-Enix. The song "Prototype" was performed by Outkast and written by Andre Benjamin. As for me… well, I _think _I own this ficcy, since I wrote it! Heheh.

Warnings: Sora/Kairi. Weird Sora. Stupid and sickening philosophies on love. And then some. XD

--

It was the point where the sky was transforming from the dark blue of the dusk to the orangey morning sky.

At least, that was what she thought the time of day was. She wasn't really so sure, since her face was planted on something moist and gritty and all she could hear at that point was the sea-foam dissolving as the sea-water hits the shore. Her eyes still stung of sea-water. She didn't have enough wits to ponder on how she got there; all she knew was that she was very, very sick.

She opened her eyes wearily. Now she could hear sea-gulls from somewhere, and the sound of sand scrunching underneath a pair of slippers. She was more afraid of the sea-gulls, though—what if they thought she was dead and start eating her alive? She was too weak to stand up and run away from them…

**_I hope that you are the one _**

**_If not, you are the prototype_**

She noticed a shadow in front of her. And a small, curious voice asking something to her. "Who… are you…?"

**_We'll tiptoe to the sun _**

**_And do the thangs I know you like _**

And she looked up. A boy with brown, spiky hair was looking down on her. She can't determine how his face looked like. She wasn't sure if he was worried, curious or mystified… "Where… did you come from?"

She couldn't answer. She could only croak, since she felt all water-logged inside out. But she let him know that she needs help.

He held out a hand to her. "Come on. Stand up. I'll help ya."

**_I think I'm in-love again _**

She stared at his hand first. When he saw how hesitant she was in taking his hand, he looked at it and shrugged. "Why, don't ya like my hand? It doesn't have boogies or anything. I just washed it an' everything."

The girl blinked wearily. What a funny kid! Seeing that she couldn't move properly by herself, he just pulled her up by the shoulders and helped her off the beach.

**_I think I'm in-love again _**

"I guess I gotta take ya to the grown-ups. You're pretty messed up!"

"Uh-huh…" she groaned. She felt pretty sick… like the feeling you have when you're on a boat out on the sea for 3 months. Except in her case, she wasn't on a boat.

"My name's Sora. What's your name?"

"Kai… urk!" She couldn't stop herself. She let it all out… good thing this Sora person didn't mind so much. She didn't know if he cried or anything since she barfed on him because she just passed out.

When she woke up, she was already at a place called "The Mayer's house". Or at least, that was what the weird spiky-headed kid told her when he visited her. He also told her that the grown-ups were pretty mad at him at first because he went home with his clothes all dirty, but when he told them what had happened, they were 'real proud' and they gave him extra dessert for a week.

"Thanks a bunch for helpin' me up from the shore, Sora!"

"No big deal, Kai-urk!"

**_Today must be my lucky day _**

**_Baby, you are the prototype_**

The next thing she knew, the girl first known as Kai-urk was already the 14-year-old Kairi, a fair, red-haired lass with a passion for shell-collecting and spending lazy afternoons under the sun.

Sora had grown up with her, too. He was still as vigorous as when he was a kid, but he's gotten taller, his hair had certainly gotten spikier, and he wasn't as childish anymore… even though he had his moments.

That day was labeled as a 'today'… a special kind of 'today,' that is. That afternoon must be the mother of all laziest afternoons. There was this sort of orangey aura all around. The sky was a mixture of orange, yellow, pink, and maybe some hints of blue here and there…

Riku wasn't with them that afternoon—he was busy doing his strange, Riku-related stuffs that the two of them aren't expected to be curious about. It was just the two of them, lying on the sand and staring at the pretty orange sky.

It was a weird, spur-of-the-moment thing. "Hey, Kairi, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're… a… prototype."

"A prototype?"

"You know." Sora wasn't ready to say, _a person I really really like_, and he wasn't so sure why he was telling her these things. He just shrugged nonchalantly and hoped she got the point in one way or another.

"Eh… okay, Sora. I don't get it, but if you say so."

**_Do sumn' outta the ordinary _**

**_Like catch a matinee _**

**_Baby, you are the prototype_**

"I wanna go and do something…" he told her in a daze.

Kairi shrugged. "I don't wanna _go and play_. I mean, not with you. You keep running around and I can't catch up."

"Nah, don't wanna play, either." He sat up from the sand. "Let's go…"

"Yeah?" she smiled at him expectantly.

"Watch… the… matinee?" Sora drawled out slowly. Of course, he wasn't so sure if there was a matinee to watch, but it just came out of his brain, which at the moment was pretty clouded. Kairi looked at him with a weirded-out look on her face.

"I think you're drunk, Sora," she teased.

Sora kept his face to the sky. "Yeah… maybe," he said jokingly. Okay, so maybe he didn't get a chance to tell Kairi how pretty he thought she was, or something else that didn't sound so cliché, but there's always another day… another lazy afternoon like this, when his mind wasn't so sharp and alert and his feelings weren't so repressed. "And I think…"

**_I think I'm… _**

**_I think I'm in-love again _**

They went home when the dark blue of the sky was prevailing over all the orangey-ness.

Once Sora was very alert again, he wanted to punch himself in the gut for all those things he said. But he figured that once Riku finds out, he'll do it for him anyways. He sighed. He just hoped that nobody else was watching them that afternoon… but he knew that the happy blonde kid called Tidus was probably lurking somewhere or something and had probably spilled the beans to everybody he saw.

Kairi, on the other hand, knew that Sora wanted to say _something_… what the hell was a "prototype"? She looked it up in a thick, red dictionary she found in the Mayor's house. Okay, either she's an "original model on which something is patterned," or "an individual that exhibits the essential features of a later type," or "a standard or a typical example," or a "first full-scale and functional form of a new type or design of a construction (as in an airplane)."

If she were an original model… an original model of what? An individual that exhibits the essential features of a later type… she couldn't relate it to anything. A standard or typical example… of what? Godzilla? And Kairi highly doubted that she was a "functional form of a new type or design of a construction," because she didn't look like an airplane at all.

Or… did she? Kairi looked at herself in the mirror.

**_I think I'm in-love again_**

_Young Love never sees the future, only the present. _

_It never thinks of the day when Young Love turns into Mature Love… or the day when Young Love dies and is reborn into something incredibly angsty or incredibly mushy or incredibly… stupid. Like this line here. Yes, as stupid as the ramblings of a 14-year-old high on brownies and the scent of the sea would sound. _

_And most of all, their Young Love never thought of the day when people separate. _

_Young love. So naïve, so uncaring of reality. It lives in fantasy, yet… does it really die out when reality comes along and stirs things up?_

**_If we happen to part _**

**_Lord knows I don't want that_**

Kairi never anticipated the day that isn't happening yet…

That is, the part where her world and a special plane in the universe that probably didn't exist are separating, and her only link to Sora was their hands clasped together.

_I'll come back to you! I promise! _

At that moment—that is, the present, when it isn't happening yet… when she, Sora and Riku were still in one place and having the time of their lives—she didn't know how absolutely frustrated and angry-at-the-world that moment would make her.

**_But hey, we can't be mad at God_**

**_We met today for a reason _**

**_I think I'm on the right track now_**

In some sense, Sora knew that he was meant to take a stroll on the shores by himself that day when he found Kai-urk washed up and waterlogged.

What reason was that? He didn't know. Fate plays weird tricks on them.

Like… why the Key-blade will pick him instead of Riku. Or why he will be the one who ends up 'saving' more than one world. Or why he will be the one who will get lost in the space between two worlds. Things like that.

Whoever was responsible… Sora just hoped that he or she knew what he or she was doing.

That day, he thought that this is something so… familiar. Is she, like, somebody she knew from the past? Or… somebody he recognized as somebody who hasn't come into his life yet? A preview of what's to come?

At that point, he knew he wasn't making sense.

**_The Scene _**

**_Come here _**

**_(Let's go to the movies) _**

Sora will always remember it as the lazy afternoon before everything he knew was messed up.

Something like, "Sora! Let's leave now! Just the two of us?"

He almost accepted her offer. It might have been better, since if they left that afternoon, they wouldn't have seen their world get destroyed… But being the loyal friend that he is, he didn't wanna leave Riku behind.

**_I think I'm in-love again _**

**_I think I'm in-love again_**

Well, Sora certainly didn't get the chance to say all that he wanted to say to Kairi…

Wait, maybe he did. They were sitting at the Paopu tree, listening to Riku say something about all the other worlds and things… Sora found himself staring at Kairi. And that's the moment when he knew what to say, but he didn't anyway.

"She's the one… if she isn't, then… I don't know."

----

Author's notes: Oh lord. What have I written? It looks like I've written it while I was in the toilet or something, when actually I've written it _after_ I went to the toilet.

Oh, fish sticks. I'm sorry, but I had this sudden urge to write a Sora/Kairi, and that I would finish it no matter how crappy. Heheh. I hope at some level you've enjoyed reading this piece. Please review and tell me if I did a great job, if it was so-so, if it sucked, or if it made you so effing mad that you wanted to track me down, massacre me, erase my surname from the face of the planet and make sure that I don't live to bear the next generation. (I personally want to re-do this, but I'm such a lazy-ass person that I didn't. Baaaah.)

And a note: I really can't remember _exactly _what Kairi told Sora during the FMV… you know, when they were hanging out on the raft and she says something like, "Let's go travel by ourselves, Sora, it's okay to leave Riku behind…" Baah. I should have downloaded the script before I wrote this.


End file.
